


After the 16th (Short stories of sort)

by Thal_Chandra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote that at 5am with no sleep and just pure feelings, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shapeshifter Technoblade, Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, but fuck it I'll just post all of my random tumblr writing here, dnf or fwt or even fwf if you squint maybe?, eret redemption arc pog, how to tag, like soooo many angst, more warnings at the start of each chapter, no beta we die like wilbur, shapeshifter philza, shapeshifter tommyinnit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, there will probably be no ships, this was originally meant to be only about the 16yh of november
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal_Chandra/pseuds/Thal_Chandra
Summary: What is and is not after the war and the explosion of L'Manberg.Or what happens when you give an Eret stan and familial angst lover the occasion to write
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Broken family

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wrote this because I needed it, I don't know if I'll ever do more.  
> Please know that english is not my first language and that those drabbles were written at unholy hours of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :   
> Murder, fighting, kind-of-perma character death (Wilbur's case is complicated okay ?)

He was broken.

He didn’t know what happened between his brother and his dad, but he knew his dad had saw him. He knew by how Philza looked for a bit too long before turning back to Wilbur, the sword in his hand.

He just saw his father kill his brother right under his eyes, he heard himself scream. He wanted to believe that at least, at least he could always count on his father, on Dadza, on Phil. And now Phil was holding against him the corpse of Wilbur before it disappeared.

He just wanted it to end. He wanted to cry, to tell Techno to stop, Wil to come back and explain himself, Phil to hold him and smile at him like when he’s proud of him.

But Technoblade was now telling him to die a Hero.

Wilbur was gone.

And Philza was fighting.

He wanted it to end, to scream, to have the happy end he almost had, to see his best friend finally being what he deserved to be. But he couldn’t. He could just fight the best he could the creatures his big brother created, wondering where the other was after his death, his dad wearing the armor of his son.

When he could ask him what happened, he didn’t even had the strength to scream.

He just collapsed when Phil told him that Wilbur asked him to kill him.

He missed his family.


	2. Price of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret think of what happened today

Feeling alone wasn’t new for Eret. He had feel that way since the Betrayal, since his wonderful Final Control Room. But loneliness never hurted that much before that day.

At least he still had his castle with the stupid mingos Fundy had put in to prank him before.

At least he could see Niki and laugh with her when they needed it before.

At least he could join Tubbo and play a bit with him like nothing happened before.

Now…

Now it was gone.

The crown was still on his head but it meant nothing now. She knew it, but she refused to acknowledge it. He wasn’t going to admit that George was his ruler. That he had really lost everything. Even if that was the truth.

Did he do the right thing ? He knew he was a figurehead as a king, that Dream didn’t care about them. But at least the things he loved weren’t reclaimed by him and his friends.

When he took down the throne he knew that meant he was not going to be king anymore. At least he had his friends, maybe ? He didn’t know. He felt alone.

He watched over the destroyed L'Manberg - L'Manberg ! Not Manberg anymore ! - as the citizens worked with their president. He wondered where things could’ve gone if he never accepted the offer Dream gave them so long ago, if his power-hungry self had been less of an idiot.

He’ll never know, probably.

Now he has to work to get back what he lost.


	3. Shapeshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade may have said no to the family dynamic in canon but that didn't stop me from writing shapeshifting SBI. (Okay, this was written before the retcon.)
> 
> They're just very different with their abilities.

When you first look at Philza, you might think he's a normal human. Sure, he doesn't wear what most other adventurers - "hardcores" as people like to call them - wear with his long, black cape. But if you look closely enough, you'll see how his ears have small little feathers around, how his hands have way too sharp nails. You'd see that under the cape, there's a two holes on his back, under his shoulder blades. And if you're lucky, you'd see two beautiful wings sometimes. When you first look at him, you wouldn't immediately know he's a shapeshifter.

When you first look at Technoblade, you can immediately know he's not human. You can see how his ears are too pointy, his sharp black nails, how his legs are more like those of a pig. When you look under Techno's masks, you can see the teeth poking out of his mouth like two tusks. If you ask him why he doesn't have more pig-like features, he'd tell you it's because being fully transformed is too tiring, and he needs his energy for other things. When you ask him why his hair is pink, he says it's for the pig aesthetic, always making Wilbur and Philza laugh.

When you first look at Wilbur, you'd say he's a human. He always look so human. No sharp nails, no weird ears, no big teeth. You could believe that his twin got all of the shapeshifting abilities. But if you touch him, you'd see how smooth his skin is. If you went close to the water with him, you'd see how he looks at it with love and some longing almost. And if you were lucky, you would see at his place, in the water, a beautiful orca. He often laugh about how he met Sally. In reality, they were two very opposed shapeshifters who found each other.

When you first look at Tommy, you can see that he's not like other kids. He's louder, with more energy, an appetite for chaos and annoying people. His teeth are a bit too sharp, his night vision a big too good, his sense of smell a bit too accurate. When you see him as a raccoon, you understand why. But Tommy doesn't want to show it, because he would look to much like Techno's thing. Tommy likes looking like a human next to Tubbo.

They're all very different. But in the end, they're still a family.

They still sleep next to each other with Phil's wings around them, to protect them. They still spare with each other while giving Techno absurds disadvantages. They still sing along to Wilbur's guitar and voice, not caring a minute about the harmony. They still help Tommy with his ridiculous cobblestone-only constructions. They still listen to Phil's story about his life before they were here. They still help Techno to braid his hair and help his calm the voices. They still listen to Wilbur's crazy ideas for how he could recreate this or that with ants. They still pretend to be intimidated by Tommy's very obviously fake weapon.

They just have fun, together. And in the end, that's the most important thing in the world.


End file.
